rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick D. Sanchez III
Rick D. Sanchez III was an alternate version of Rick Sanchez who first appeared in the episode, "Tales From the Citadel". He was the owner of Simple Rick's Wafers and Simple Rick’s Wafer Cookie factory. He was also part of the Shadow Council of Ricks. Appearance Rick D. Sanchez III shared the general appearance of Rick Sanchez, though he wears a purple suit with green under shirt and green tie, purple top hat, and carries a gold cane quite similar to Willy Wonka. Personality Due to being the owner of Simple Rick‘s Wafers and a member of the Shadow Council of Ricks, Rick D. Sanchez III was extremely wealthy and powerful. Despite initially appearing to be forgiving and quite charitable to Rick J-22, it’s soon made obvious that it’s nothing more than an act as like most other Ricks, he was actually cruel and greedy. As foreshadowed earlier when it’s that the primary ingredient for the taste of his company’s wafers were actually the drops made from the pleasant memories of Simple Rick who was held prisoner and forced to live through the same memories for each day of his life. Biography Rick D. Sanchez III first appeared when he interrupted the SWAT Team Ricks who was in the process of entering the flavor core to take out Rick J-22 (after the latter accidentally executed his only hostage, Simple Rick). Sanchez III then stopped the other Ricks and seemingly pardoned Rick J-22. Immediately afterwards, he led J-22 to the outside of the factory while being cheered on by J-22’s coworkers and gave the terrorist a fully decked out limo. This, however, soon turned out to be nothing more than a ruse as Rick D. Sanchez III then tasered J-22 and made him the new replacement flavor of the flavor core. Hours later, Sanchez III went to a meeting between the Shadow Council of Ricks and the Citadel’s new president, Evil Morty. He arrived late to the meeting and arrived just time to see most of the other Ricks led by Garment District Rick dismiss Evil Morty’s position and power. This caused EvIl Morty to hold a vote on which of the council agreed with Garment District Rick stance of which nearly everyone including Sanchez III voiced their agreedment. This immediately resulted in Sanchez III and nearly all of the council being executed by the guard Ricks in the room upon Evil Morty’s orders. The remaining two council members that were still alive were only spared because of their decision to not vote against Evil Morty. Minutes later, Sanchez III and all of the other deceased council members along with hundreds of other bodies were then flushed out into space as Evil Morty’s reign over the Citadel began. Appearences Season 3 *"Tales From the Citadel" Trivia * His appearance is a reference to Willy Wonka, a fictional character who runs a large and successful company that produces sweets. ** He also resembles The Warden from another swim animated series, Superjail!. * The D in his name is a reference to business magnate John D. Rockefeller who ran a monopoly on oil and became the wealthiest American in history with a net-worth of about $340 billion. Site Navigation Category:Ricks Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pocket Mortys Category:Killed by Rick Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by Morty